Moving Up (a McRoll in the REAL World story)
by sammy1026
Summary: Carrie and Catherine go to lunch to celebrate some big news.


_Mari & Ilna: What can I say? I'm enjoying this adventure every bit as much as I was on day one. Maybe more._

 _REAL Worlders-thanks for all the enthusiastic support. You guys are the best._

* * *

 **Moving Up (1/1)**

"I'm so glad you could get away for a celebration lunch." Carrie smiled as she perused her menu.

"Are you kidding? My bestie just found out she's getting promoted to Lieutenant Commander," Catherine said proudly. "No way I'd miss this."

"How long do we have?" Carrie's eyes danced with excitement. "I was thinking maybe we could do a little shopping after we eat. John is taking me out for a fancy dinner tomorrow night and I think a new outfit is in order."

Catherine made her lunch selection and closed her menu. "We have all afternoon. Marliyah and Tara are handling things at the office and my parents took Angie out for hike. They won't be home until dinnertime."

"I got the pics your mom sent last weekend from the Manoa Falls trail," Carrie smiled. "They were gorgeous. Your folks really seem to be getting into this hiking thing."

Catherine nodded. "They are. They even joined a hiking club."

"And now they've recruited your daughter." Carrie grinned.

"You should have seen how excited they were." Catherine smiled brightly at the memory. "They bought a backpack baby carrier and brought it over to show Steve and me all the safety features. It even has a little roof to provide shade."

"Adorable."

"They were really excited to take Angie along with them." Catherine took a sop of water. "Apparently lots of the club members bring kids or grandkids whenever they can."

"I think it's great." Carrie signaled the waitress to let her know they were ready to order. "I mean I knew your parents weren't the kind to get lazy in retirement but between your mom's tutoring and your dad's lecturing at the base and volunteering at the VA and now this new hiking club … they really seem to be embracing life in Hawaii."

"They really do, don't they?" Catherine beamed. She loved having her parents so close and were thrilled they seemed completely happy with their decision to move from the mainland. "Plus, they still find time to spend one afternoon a week with the Allen kids and, of course, spoil Angie as much as they can get away with."

Carrie chuckled. "Of course."

The waitress approached and took their lunch orders. As she headed to the kitchen Catherine turned her attention back to Carrie.

"You realize that as soon as Grace hears about this she's going to want to plan a party to celebrate, right?"

Carrie squeezed a wedge of lemon into her water. "You think so?"

"I know so," Catherine grinned.

"Well, I don't want anyone to go to too much trouble … " Carrie's voice trailed off but her excited expression gave her away.

"You're such a liar." Catherine burst out laughing. "You want a party."

"Okay, maybe I do," Carrie admitted with a mischievous smile.

"Then a party you shall have," Catherine stated decisively. "Seriously, Car, you deserve this. You've worked hard for it."

"Thanks." Carrie reached across the table and squeezed her best friend's hand. "I'm not gonna lie. It feels really good."

A distinguished looking man strode confidently up to the table. He was well over six feet tall, strong build and appeared to be in mid-fifties. He was clean shaven with graying hair and an unmistakable military bearing. "Carrie, hi! I didn't expect to run into you here. But now that I have, I hear congratulations are in order."

Something in Carrie's reaction to the man raised an immediate red flag with Catherine. The carefree happiness of just a minute earlier was replaced by something far more wary and guarded.

"Thanks," Carrie said, her voice tight. "I appreciate that."

The man turned to Catherine and extended his hand. "I don't believe we've met."

"Oh, sorry," Carrie said. "Catherine, this is Commander Davidson. We worked together on an assignment a few years back in Berlin and he got transferred to Pearl about six weeks ago. Commander, this is my best friend, Catherine Rollins."

Catherine shook the man's hand. "Pleased to meet you."

"Likewise." Commander Davidson smiled in a way that made Catherine feel like she needed to wash her hand, though she couldn't place exactly why. "Your reputation precedes you Lieutenant. Chief-of-staff to the Governor of Hawaii. That must be an interesting job."

Catherine smiled politely. "It is."

After a minute of awkward silence Commander Davidson spoke again. "Well, I won't keep you ladies. I'm meeting an old friend for lunch. I just wanted to be one of the first to say congratulations, Lieutenant Commander Stagler."

"Thank you. That's very nice of you," Carrie replied. "Enjoy your lunch."

Catherine waited until the commander was well out of earshot then turned to her best friend. "Ok, what's the story with that guy?"

Carrie kept her expression impassive. "What do you mean?"

"Come on. I know you better than that, Carrie." Catherine paused as the waitress approached with their salads. Once the young woman was gone she continued. "Something's up. I could tell from the second that guy said hello."

"I'm not sure it's anything." Carrie picked up her fork and stabbed at a tomato in her salad. "But let's just say I'm monitoring the situation closely."

"Monitoring how?" Catherine asked. "If he's behaving inappropriately you need to report him immediately."

"I would," Carrie said adamantly. "You know that. The thing is … it's weird. The guy is a model of professionalism on base. He never speaks a word to me that isn't work related. He's 100% professional."

"But off base?" Catherine prodded.

Carrie sighed. "He rented an apartment right down the block from our house and … I don't know … it's weird. I seem to run into him all the time. Like whenever I go out to do an errand he's there. He always offers to help me carry groceries or dry cleaning or whatever."

"Have you talked to John about it?"

Carrie nodded. "He was ready to go have a talk with Davidson right then and tell him to stay away from me when we're off base. It took me an hour to talk him out of it."

Catherine stole a glance across the restaurant and saw Commander Davidson sitting at a table in the back. Alone. "I guess his 'friend' is late."

"Looks that way.".

"There's something about him," Catherine said. "I can't quite put my finger on it."

"I didn't know him that well in Berlin, but I remember he was really socially awkward. Sometimes he wouldn't talk to the women on the team at all and other times he'd ask really inappropriate questions about our love lives. I think he might just be lonely here and he's latched onto me because I'm the only person in town he knows."

"Could be," Catherine replied skeptically.

"Don't worry," Carrie assured her best friend. "I'm on top of it. If things escalate at all I'll make a report."

"I know you will." Catherine nodded confidently. "Still, I think I'll have Steve check into his background just to be safe."

Carrie grimaced slightly. "Do you really think that's necessary?"

"Better safe than sorry." Catherine's tone left little room for negotiation. "But enough about Commander Davidson for now. Let's talk more about your promotion party!"

 **THE END**

* * *

 _Find all our stories (in chronological order!) on our website: marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll_

 _Or in the McRoll in the REAL World community here on fanfiction dot net Find us on Tumblr: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com_

 _You can join our mailing list by emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com with: Add me, please! in the subject line. Or just drop us a line to say hi! We love hearing from our readers_ _ **.**_


End file.
